The Show
by MiniCat123
Summary: Phineas and Isabella both sing songs to each other. One-shot


**An: So I was listening to Glee and Artie sang this song ISn't she Lovely and then Victoria Justice sang All I Want is Everything and I just thought ' Wow this would make a great songfic' and The Show** **was born.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show Phineas and Ferb or the songs Isn't she Lovely and All I want is Everything.**

****Phineas was sitting with his brother Ferb when his best friend and neighbor Isabella walked in. Phineas felt his heart skip a beat when she said her catchline. "Whatcha Doing."

"Nothing Isabella. I was actully hoping you had an idea."

"Well, why don't you hold a concert. And to twist it up a bit,we pick names from a hat and whatever name you get you have to sing to."

"Ok." Phineas said,but in his mind he's thinking _I got to get Isabella. I love her._

Now your probably confused on what made Phineas figure this out. Well it all started out with a dream.

FlashBack

_Phineas woke up from a wierd dream where he had kissed Isabella and loved it._

_'Wow' he thought 'I think I love her, but what if she doesn't love back'_

_'Well I'll just have to figure it out on my own.'_

End FLashBack

And that's how he figured out her loved her.

So Ferb put all of there friends names in a basket and they all picked.

And by sheer luck (**an: and the power of my computer**) Phineas got Isabella.

_'Yes!' _ he thought.

It was now time for the concert and Isabella was up first.

"This song is for you Phineas."she said. Phineas felt his heart rise up into his chest.

"Hit it." she said.

The song came on and you could imediately relise that it was Victoria Justice's song All I want is Everything.

I feel delirious  
>Come let's get out of here<br>We're so anonymous  
>But it's all coming clear<br>We're heading for the sky  
>And we'll get lost in it<br>Cause all I want, all I want, all I want is everything

I will pose if I wanna  
>I will vogue like Madonna<br>I might not dance like MJ, RIP  
>But I will give the best of me<p>

All I want is everything, yes everything  
>Too much is not enough<br>I'm sick of settling for in between  
>And I'm not giving up<br>As long as it feels right  
>At least we know that we're alive<br>All I want is everything, yes everything yeah, oh

We don't ever stop  
>Let's watch the sun come up<br>We'll sleep when we're dead  
>Cause halfway kind of sucks<br>We're heading for the sky  
>And we'll get lost in it<br>Cause all I want, all I want, all I want is everything.

I will pose if I wanna  
>I will vogue like Madonna<br>I might not dance like MJ, RIP  
>But I will give the best of me<p>

All I want is everything, yes everything  
>Too much is not enough<br>I'm sick of settling for in between  
>And I'm not giving up<br>As long as it feels right  
>At least we know that we're alive<br>All I want is everything, yes everything yeah, oh

(Bridge)  
>Hold onto me and I'll hold onto you<br>Don't over think, what have we got to lose?  
>It's me and you, me and you no matter what<br>Oooh

We're heading for the sky  
>And we'll get lost in it<br>Cause all I want, all I want, all I want is everything

I will pose if I wanna  
>I will vogue like Madonna<br>I might not dance like MJ, RIP  
>But I will give the best of me<p>

All I want is everything, yes everything  
>Too much is not enough<br>I'm sick of settling for in between  
>And I'm not giving up<br>As long as it feels right  
>At least we know that we're alive<br>All I want is everything, yes everything yeah, oh.

Phineas felt so happy he wanted to scream but he held it in. It was his turn now so he went up to the stage and said.

"This is for you Isabella." He noticed Isabella smile grow.

"Hit it' he said.

sn't she lovely  
>Isn't she wonderful<br>Isn't she precious  
>Less than one minute old<br>I never thought through love we'd be  
>Making one as lovely as she<br>But isn't she lovely made from love

Isn't she pretty  
>Truly the angel's best<br>Boy, I'm so happy  
>We have been heaven blessed<br>I can't believe what God has done  
>Through us he's given life to one<br>But isn't she lovely made from love

Isn't she lovely  
>Life and love are the same<br>Life is Aisha  
>The meaning of her name<br>Londie, it could have not been done  
>Without you who conceived the one<br>That's so very lovely made from love

Phineas then ran down to Isabella and smashed his lips on to hers.

"I love you" he wispered.

"I Love you too" she said.

And so sparkd a beautiful relatioship.

**Thanks for reading. Also sorry for making Phineas so OOC.**

R&R Please

V


End file.
